


Home

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Summer Holidays"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> One of my 10th Anniversary Drabbles

Harry stared at the door to 12 Grimmauld, his home now that Hogwarts wasn’t. His trunk sat at his side filled with old school books, dirty clothes, and a single Slytherin tie he’d snatched his last night in the castle.

Their last night together. 

“Going in soon?”

He turned. Blinked. But his ears hadn’t deceived him. 

Harry’s heart thumped hard. “Thought you’d gone to France.”

“Since I’m done with school, I decided to skip summer hols with the family.” Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes betrayed his nerves. “Unless that was just your orgasm talking…”

Harry finally noticed Malfoy’s own trunk at his feet. 

“No! I meant it. I mean. Yes.” Harry took a breath. “Stay with me.”

Malfoy granted Harry one of his rare smiles and Harry soaked it up, grinning back. 

“Potter?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

The knob turned easily in Harry’s hand, and he opened the door.

Home.


End file.
